


I'm Your Man

by feisty_one



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Military, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisty_one/pseuds/feisty_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds out that John used to work as a stripper to pay his tuition at Uni.  Now he wants John to do a routine for him.  John refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negotiations?  Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an 80's kid, meaning I went to high school in the mid-80's. I was/am a big fan of Wham! The other day I heard this song on the radio and this song just screams strip tease to me and I could see John doing it for Sherlock. Listen to the song here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W0d9xMhZbo

“No, just no, “he growls, slams the door, stomps down the stairs and out the door.

 

**Why? – SH**

**I’m not having this conversation; I said no.  – JW**

**It’s not like it would be the first time you’ve ever done it. – SH**

_A few weeks later…._

**What if I paid you? – SH**

**Jesus! No – JW**

_Hours later….._

**Just a preview?  30 seconds? – SH**

“Sherlock, I’m sitting right here.  Why are you texting me, and the answer is still no.”

 

“Thirty seconds, John.”

 

Sighing he gets up, kissing Sherlock on the forehead, “Goodnight, love.”

 

“John?”

 

“No.”

 

 

_At work….._

**What if I rented a club? – SH**

**We could invite all of your male friends. – SH**

**Wait, you would probably be more comfortable with your female friends?  You used to do it for females, right? – SH**

**What kind of mood lighting do you need? – SH**

**Music.  What song will be good for this? – SH**

**What did you used to wear?  Maybe I can order something similar online. – SH**

**I found a club that has an open night for amateurs, you’re not an amateur but it has been a while. Thursday night, 10:00 pm – SH**

**Are you giving me the silent treatment again? – SH**

**John? – SH**

**John? – SH**

**Christ, Sherlock, I’m at work. – JW**

**Thursday, 10:00 pm? – SH**

**What?  No! – JW**

_At Tesco’s…………_

**Will you marry me? – SH**

**: ) Yes! – JW**

**So, next Thursday at the club? – SH**

**Did you just ask me to marry you so that I would strip for you? – JW**

**Not good? – SH**

**Bit not good, yeah. – JW**

_While at the pub with Greg……………._

**One lap dance? – SH**

**No – JW**

**Please – SH**

**No – JW**

**But I said please – SH**

**Only so I would say yes, so no – JW**

**John? – SH**


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally gets his dance!

_8 months later…………_

**So you can help me with this? – JW**

 

**Yes, of course. : ) - M**

**Thank you, m’dear! – JW**

**I think it’s sweet! – M**

_Meanwhile…………_

**I have some various frozen body parts, but they need to be out of here by 18:00.   They’re yours if you want them. – M**

**I can be there by 17:00 – SH**

**Going by Barts – Molly has body parts – SH**

**I should be home by 18:00, see you when you’re done – JW**

John heard Sherlock stomp down the stairs and out the front the door.  He peeked through Mrs. Hudson’s window to see Sherlock hail a cab and pull away.  Grinning he turned, hugged Mrs. Hudson and bound up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  He figured he had a couple of hours to put his plan into motion.

It didn’t take as long as he thought it would to pick up the flat, get his props ready, his costume, and himself.  It didn’t take nearly long enough.  Now the nerves are settling in.  What if Sherlock doesn’t like it?  He should make some tea, no, no more tea.  It would be a bit not good to have to stop mid-routine to run to the loo. 

Sherlock entered the flat holding the cooler Molly leant him.  His mind already on the experiments he planned in the cab, he failed to notice the changes in the sitting area.  He was halfway to the kitchen when he noticed that the coffee table had been moved to sit beside the fireplace.  The room was muted, lit only by a solitary lamp.  John’s chair was against the other wall; Sherlock’s chair sitting in the center of the room.  Laying in Sherlock’s chair was a note.  Setting the cooler down just inside the kitchen door, Sherlock returned to his chair picking up the note.

 

_Sherlock,_

_I know how much this means to you and I hope you enjoy.  Have a seat, close your eyes, and tell me when you are ready.  Don’t open your eyes until I say. AND NO TOUCHING!!_

_~John_

He’s so nervous, he’s never been this nervous before.  He’s shaking; his palms are sweating. This is ridiculous.  Why did he think this was a good idea? 

 

“John?”

 

He startles and grins.  This is why.

 

“Ready, then?”

 

“Yes, John.”

 

 

He here’s a rustle of clothing as John enters the room.  He can sense John a few feet in front of him; he can feel the tension pulsing off of John.

 

“John, what’s going on?”

 

“Shush.  Open your eyes, love.”

 

Sherlock’s breathe catches.  Before him stands his Captain in all his glory.  Gleaming combat boots, fatigues hugging his thighs and hips, RAMC t-shirt snug showing off John’s toned chest and arms, his entire being screaming control.  Sherlock’s eyes are devouring every part of John, pupils blown wide, his breathing accelerated, and heart racing.

 

“Sherlock?”  His eyes whip up to John.  “Ready?”  He gulps and nods to John.

 

John presses a button on his phone, slides it on the table, and turns his back to Sherlock.  There’s a slight pause, then it starts.  The beat starts pumping out, his leg tapping in time to beat, his body starting to sway with the music, he glances over his shoulder throwing a wink and grin to Sherlock.

 

_Call me good –_ a wink and a grin thrown over his shoulder

_Call me bad_ – a slow sensual roll of his hips

_Call me anything you want to baby_ – he spins to face Sherlock, getting into the dance

 

As John turns to Sherlock, their eyes lock.  John is dancing, dancing for him!  Sherlock is trying to take everything in, not miss anything.  His eyes rove over John, taking in the t-shirt stretched tight, the expanse of skin exposed as he teases the shirt up, his hips gyrating to the rhythm of the song, his arse tight as he sways it to the beat.

 

John’s body executes the moves never forgotten, his hands gliding up from his waist gradually exposing more of his tight, lithe body with his movements.  He tosses the t-shirt to Sherlock, who lifts it to his face inhaling John’s scent, which causes John to falter in his steps momentarily.  It was never like this before, so arousing, so erotic.  Before it was just for the tips, but now this man before him is his.  His body, his heart belongs to Sherlock.  His eyes glint with arousal and anticipation as they lock with Sherlock’s, his hands caress down his body, tweaking his nipples, shifting down towards his trousers.  He smirks, he swears there’s a bit of drool at the side of Sherlock’s mouth.

_If you’re gonna do it, do it right, right?_

_Do it with me_

_If you’re gonna do it, do it right, right?_

_Do it with me_

_If you’re gonna do it, do it right, right?_

_Do it with me_

_If you’re gonna do it, do it right, right?_

_Do it with me_

_So good…._

_You’re divine_

 

Eyes twinkling, John’s fingers slowly tease open the flies on his trousers.  He’s hard already just anticipating how this will go.  He kicks his boots off, and pushes his trousers down, hearing Sherlock moan when he sees the red g-string he bought just for this, just for him.  He turns giving Sherlock a view of his arse as he slowly bends to remove his trousers.   He spins around facing Sherlock and deliberately strokes himself through his pants.  He groans at the touch, his cock straining against the confines of the g-string, pre-cum staining the front.

 

John struts up to Sherlock, climbs up in his lap and straddles him.  Still moving in time to the music, he grinds down against Sherlock’s erection, leans forward and sings the words…

 

_I’ll be your boy, I’ll be your man_

_I’ll be the one who understands_

He nibbles at Sherlock’s ear and kisses his way down his neck.

 

_I’ll be your first, I’ll be your last_

_I’ll be the only one you ask_

Sherlock hands come to John’s waist.  John pulls back, “no touching,” and places Sherlock’s hands back on the armrest.  John continues to sing and kiss his way to the other side of Sherlock’s neck, while Sherlock groans and grinds up against him.  John can feel him tremble beneath him.

 

_I’ll be your friend, I’ll be your toy_

_I’ll be the one who brings you joy_

John bites, kisses, and licks over his lover’s neck, the whole time continuing to move and grind.  He moves to his mouth, nibbling and quietly singing the words.

 

_I’ll be your hope, I’ll be your pearl_

_I’ll take you halfway ‘round the world!_

_I’ll make you rich – I’ll make you poor_

He takes Sherlock’s mouth as the song comes to an end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. I struggled with the dance and real life had to take some priority. This is the second story I ever written. I get lots of ideas but struggle getting them out. Hope you enjoy. The last chapter will have sex and hopefully should be up next week.


End file.
